


I told the stars about you

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, F/M, Longing, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:27:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Kara and Lena were best friends.Nothing more and nothing less.Except for the fact that there had always been more but of course Kara would only realize that once it is too late and Lena is set to marry someone else.How could Kara possibly break them up when she isn't even sure how she got into that situation?
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor/James "Jimmy" Olsen
Comments: 19
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour, may I tell you that I had the idea to this like 40 minutes ago and I'm too motivated to beta read right now.  
> (Just a warning)  
> Will probably read over it later (most likely, I think, maybe?)  
> I hope you like it either way.  
> Welcome to the first chapter of this Valentin day infused disaster of a story
> 
> May the pining begin

It was nothing.  
It meant absolutely nothing, Kara was sure of it.

Lena called everyone "dear", right?

The blonde was set on that. On the fact that that was just who Lena was. Someone that called people dear. Nothing out of the ordinary. Not as far as Kara thought anyways.

It had simply started slipping through the raven haired's lips. 

And why wouldn't it? They were best friends. 

Lunch three times a week, movie nights and sleepovers. They were close. Nicknames were extremely normal.

Absolutely.

Not that Kara would know. Her first best friend had died after a short amount of time and her sister didn't really count. Winn also wasn't included due to the fact that he was like a little brother.

With Lena it was different though.

She hadn't lingered on his eyes and memorized every small feature of his face. With Lena she could describe the colour of her eyes without being near them. She could point out the shade of her lips. Tell the scent of roses and black coffee apart from any other.

It was not out of the ordinary to remember your best friends heartbeat, right? 

If all people had superpowers, they would probably also do it. Just to see if the other person was alright, of course, only because of that. Not because it grounded her. The static beating, the light trip when she got excited.

Kara knew it all and only to protect her friend. Not to listen to it when she fell asleep in a flat that felt empty when the brunette wasn't there. 

Totally not.

Who would do that? That would be creepy!

When Clark and Louis came to visit and they told the superfriends the story of how they got together, Kara didn't recognize her own behaviour in Clark's.

Lingering stares, lunches brought to remind the other one to eat. A remembered heartbeat and the need to protect.

She absolutely didn't recognize Lena in the way that Louis told them that she would tease Clark, that he brought down her walls and that he made her smile more than anyone else did.

Nope. 

It didn't accure to her, that planning to always priorities your best friend over literally anyone else, could be considered romantic. 

And why would it? It wasn't. It was absolutely platonic. 

Just two girls spending all of their time together.  
Just two girls snuggling on the sofa.  
Just... Pals being pals.

When the need to punch James in the face almost took her over after he kissed the brunette, it wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

When Kara wanted to push James aside to scoop Lena into her arms, there had to be rational explanation, right?

The feeling that the world was falling apart when they moved in together.

The slight aching of her heart when they would kiss.

The feeling of desperation when she found herself s one night stand to forget about longing glances between the two.

It was absolutely platonic.

Just her being dramatic over the fact that Lena wasn't all hers anymore. The word burned her tough. 

Hers.

Lena was no one's, but the word still stuck. It tasted of nights spend looking at stars. Of silly giggles exchanged on the balcony.

It was alright. She was just a friend, that felt protective. That had to restrain from punching James when Lena showed up at her flat, crying. That thought that James did not treat Lena with all the live that she deserved.

Someone who totally didn't care that Lena mistook the send Plumeria's for James's apologie and accepted it. James didn't even know about Lena's favourite flower.

It wasn't anything out of the ordinary.

Till it was.

Till James kneeled in front of Lena with a ring in his hand, till Lena looked to her, in a silent questionnaire of "is this right?", And Kara wanted nothing more than to scream.  
Then to take her by the hand. To run away together. To hide in the blondes Appartement till the rest of the world started to fall apart.

Instead, she avoided the green eyed and nodded into a room that was filled with suspense.

In the applause of their friends, the congratulations of strangers and the still present scent of roses and coffee, Kara finally realized. Finally understood that it wasn't normal. That it had never been.  
That it never been just concerne or friendship.

It had been love.

That night she sneaked out, flew away. To the place where they had stared at the sky in mumbles of a yet far away future.

And she stared at them, in hope that they would give an answer.

That they would tell Kara what had happened and why it had happened.

But instead, they stayed quiet and simply lightened the dark hours of night the tiniest bit.

In the morning Kara would sneak back into her flat and wash the dirt off her jeans.

But now?

She was left trying to understand when she had fallen in love, and why she had to be too late.


	2. Chapter 2

Kara was sitting on her bed, stating at her phone screen, scrolling through pictures that had been both taken recently, and taken up it's space for years.

Some of her entire friend group, smiling faces reflecting in the picture. A selfie with Nia after a particularly great day at work. A single shot of Brainy trying to learn how to bake and of course, countless pics of her and Alex annoying each other.

Lena wasn't someone who wanted to be photographed very often. The young woman was a celebrity and the paparazzi were everywhere, so it was no wonder that she preferred to stay out of the sight of most camera lenses.

But one night, maybe one and a half years ago, Kara had taken her flying. As always, Lena had forgotten to wear something warmer then a sweater and Kara had to lend her her own pullover. "I told you a hundred times, dress warmer. One day you'll freeze your ass off!" Lena had only smiled and buried herself deeper in the farm fabric. 

Looking back on it, the memory of Lena pressed so closely to her send shivers down the blondes spine. 

They had flown for around five minutes, before Kara landed on a beach. The alien had found the island some years earlier, buy always enjoyed the calm atmosphere that had not been polluted by machines. It had been in the fall. It hadn't been that warm so Lena kept the pullover and stayed close to Kara, whom she liked to call her personal heater.

Kara had already prepared a blanket on the ground and without a second thought she had started a small fire to keep Lena warm.

The two had enjoyed the freedom. It was dark, calm and enjoyable. Being alone after having been chased by reporters the whole day. Kara couldn't even imagine the stress Lena had been under.

Trying to claim back the Luthor name, that Lex had so foolishly dragged down to the mudd.

The blonde could remember nights of an almost inconsolable Lena, breaking under the stress and yet picking herself up till the next morning just to break down again.

Exhausting wasn't enough the describe it.

So Kara did whatever she could to take a bit of the tension off Lena. Playing games, singing songs and simply talking.

It all helped, but sitting with the brunette underneath s dark sky and doing nothing other than living for the first time in months, it was different.

It felt like a cold shower after a day spent out in the sun.  
Coming home from a terrible day at work.

They hadn't talked, they had sat there, huddled together and looked at the stars.

At one point they had fallen asleep and when on the next morning Kara found the smaller woman clutching onto her, she only smiled, not understanding what all of it would mean one day.

But now she understood, looking at the photograph of Lena lying peacefully in her arms.

Kara blinked, wondering how she had not known sooner. It had been so obvious.

Ever since she met Lena five years ago the brunette had taken a central place in her life. It had taken them only a few days to become friends and after a rocky start interfacing her to the superfriends, they had grown to love her just as fast as Kara had.

Telling Lena her secret had never been a question. She wanted to tell her, and after making sure that the young Luthor wouldn't do anything to hurt her, she hold the CEO after only three months.it had been a great desicion. 

Lena made her a new suit which included pants ("PANTS??? Alex, sorry, but she's my new favourite person!") And pockets ("So much space for snacks!"). 

It had been exciting.

But it also had its dark sides. Both of them were extremely protective, which in itself wasn't a bad thing, it only became one after Kara had gotten hurt in a fight and fell into a coma.   
Leaving Alex to console her sisters best friend.

Kara had to prime to be more attentive of her own needs and not to throw herself into s fight without a second thought. The blonde held onto that promise, not wanting to hurt Lena again.

And now it had come to this.

To Lena being with James because Kara's brain had struggled to catch up to her heart- as always.

She sighed and opened the calendar app.

Nothing exciting was set for the day, only work and a check up with the DEO.

Nothing that would be able to calm her mind and to keep her from thinking about Lena.

Kara's mind had been running wild ever since she had the epiphany a few hours ago. And the blonde knew that nothing would help other than some kind of adventure. 

The blonde threw herself back on the sofa, groaning in recentement of the day that was to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all are doing alright.  
> :)

"So we'll simply have a fun week before the weekend in Midvale"  
Kara blinked. Had James really just said those words?

Her week hadn't been bad enough appearently.  
Spending hours on end on that one article, that she didn't seem to be capable of finishing, getting yelled at by Snapper and getting a good beating by an alien.

Not to mention the amount of times Lena had consulted her for bridesmaids business, which meant that she helped to decide which wedding dress Lena was going to wear.

It wasn't bad enough that it turned Kara's stomach when James and Lena kissed or that for some reason, that truly no one could ever explain, in that exact same moment the fire alarm went on. Truly, no one would ever be able to find out why that had happened in a room with an electric light, no candles or fired but a kryptonian with heat vision. 

An unsolved mystery.

But no, James and Lena had decided to make her life a living hell, getting all the superfriends together on a Friday (supposedly game night) to tell them something.

Kara, being the bridesmaid, had thought that she would be included in all the wedding planning, which included the preparations and so on, because well, that had been exactly what Lena had told her.

As it turned out, it hadn't included the small, but pretty important fact that the married couple to be had decided to be Eliza's favourite couple. Kara's mother had, oh so selflessly, offered the wedding guests a week of freedom (of course only with the consent of everyone's bosses, which for most of them happened to be Lena). 

So they all had been invited to join Eliza ok the Danver's farm to relaxe, take in nature and try to finish wedding planning.

Kara hated the idea. For the last three weeks she had spent the least time possible with the happy couple because of very obvious reasons. Being contained in one house would not have the best outcome.

It would cause mostly screaming (Kara loved Alex, but there was a reason they only started to really get along after not living together anymore). Laughter, which was a sound that followed Kara everywhere. She wasn't even sure why. It just seemed like that people saw her inability to understand people's actions sometimes as adorable, and the struggles with her powers, as clumsy mistakes.

Kara had soon after arriving on earth learned that it was better to laugh with them, than to try to explain. 

She sighed, staring at James who had one of his arms draped over Lena's shoulder who looked like a petit doll next to the tall man. 

His smile was confident. His eyes shining both warm and knowledgeable. 

Kara clicked her tounge. Of course Lena would be in love with him. James was everything that she so desperately wanted to be. He knew who he was, he had no trouble making his presence known, he had never struggled with being socially awkward and he was successful.

Not that some of those things didn't also count for Kara. She was pretty successful as a reporter and Cat Grant she told her personally that if she kept the good work up, there could be a Pulitzer in her future, but for the rest...

Supergirl was confident. No doubt on that. But Supergirl had to be. She was a symbol of hope, who wanted a fidgeting woman in her late 20s standing in front of them, saying that she wad there to save the day.

It would be laughable.

So Kara learned of to mask all of her shyness, all of her fears and instead replaced them with fists pressed into her hips, a stern stare and the fury that only a lost planet can lay onto ones shoulders.

Kara couldn't help but to stare at Lena. Smart, witty, beautiful Lena, who was standing right next to her fiancé. 

She was wearing dark dress with thin, silver necklace. Her hair was bound into a ponytail. 

How could someone wear something that simple, and yet manage to be the most beautiful being on earth?

The light skin reflected the dim light of the lamp that was hang against the world, it gave the young woman a somewhat golden glow.

Of course, the engagement ring, that had a big diamond taking up space on it's wearers finger, also started sparkling. 

Kara couldn't help but to wonder why James had chosen a design as plump as that one was.  
The blonde would have gotten Lena something that was more- her.  
A thing but well made silver band and a smal, jade to top it off. Lena wasn't someone that needed jewelry to prove the worth of a relationship.

Of course, the Luthor loved jewelry, that wasn't to be questioned, Kara had seen her wardrobe. But at the end of the day, Lena was a simple woman, a scientist that had gotten amazing privilege by being adopted by the Luthor's (if she ignored all the trauma that came with it).

Lena had been to the best schools and had enjoyed every perk of being rich and white inagineably.

But somewhere, hidden underneath the facade of the Luthor's daughter, there was still that young little Irish girl, that went with her mother to the lake.

Kara found herself to be one of the lucky one's that got to see that Lena. A Lena that slipped back into an accent Lillian Luthor had paid to be untrained. A Lena that could out drink even Alex (which could be both Irish heritage and the worrying symptom of a drinking problem).  
A Lena that ugly laughed at trash TV and who loved to go on hikes, even though she would complain about blisters after about an hour.

That Lena, and the Lena that stepped up to take over L-Corp would move together to create the Lena Kara had learned to love over the years. A Lena that was stern, funny, smart and flawed.

Kara blinked. Someone had said something. Nia snipped her fingers in front of the blondes face. "Still in there Kara?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, of course."

Lena smiled. "Exhausted on a Friday? Did Snapper make you run through HR again?"

Kara chuckled. "Yes." The lie came over lips naturally. It was better than to say that she had been staring at her best friend for the last five minutes, trying to figure out why Lena was as amazing as she was.

"Nah, she's been like this the whole week!", Nia answered and gave her a questioning look. 

Alex agreed. "Seriously, you've been off Kara."

Lena held out her hand to let the others know to be quiet.

After the friends had finally shut up, she asked a now slightly more uncomfortable Kara: "So, what's going on?"

The blonde shrugged, trying not to seem too dismissive since she could already see the wheels in Maggie's head turning.

"Just been exhausting. Snapped and Supergirl duties. You know how it is."

In fact they didn't. They didn't have to keep up the charade of two identities while fighting crime and simultaneously maintaining a normal job. 

The stress was bound to happen.

Lena seemed to believe her. "Alright then, we'll let you off early."

She held out a finger. "But only because you can't be that distracted when I tell you everything I have planned for the wedding."

Kara's eyes widened. 

Tomorrow?

What the fuck was tomorrow?

She searched her brain for any information regarding the following Saturday but her mind seemed to be to exhausting to absorb any new information.

Lena had most likely realized that too. "Tomorrow. Noonans. Weekly check up?"

She clicked her tounge in a playful manner. "can't believe you would forget me like that."

"You? Never." The answer came way too quickly, but since their friends were used to Kara's emotional attachment and enforcement of endearment, they didn't question it.

"I'm just... Tired"


	4. Chapter 4

Trying to not get your brain crushed, was surprisingly difficult. When your brain is literally everywhere except where it's supposed to be.

Kara had been flying around the dangerous alien that was attacking National City for the past thirty minutes without landing a major punch.

Funny enough, the Godzilla ripoff had somehow managed to still destroy three buildings and the blonde was aware of the fact that the DEO would not be happy with her if she didn't stop the chaos soon.

"Supergirl, you have 90 percent chance of taking this thing out without being injured."

Brainy's voice sounded through her earpiece. As always, monotone and with not much judgement but even he was aware of the fact that this fight should have been over by now.

Kara gritted her teeth and tried to concentrate on the beast in front of her, tried to get a good look on the mouth that reflected a handful of very big, and very pointy fangs.

But some-fucking-how, Kara's thoughts kept on drifting to the Noonans date that she and Lena had had just yesterday.

It had been chilly outside and Kara had woren a white shirt with a thing sweater over it.

Inside, it was packed and only because of the fact that the Noonans waiter knew that the woman had their catch ups there almost religiously, a small table had been reserved for them.

Kara took place, being around ten minutes early she would have to wait for a bit.

Taking a look at the menu in front of her, trying to decide if she would order either a whole bucked of donuts or a chocolate lava cake she didn't notice someone sneaking up on her till the person was falling her on the shoulder.

"Miss Danvers?"  
A raspy voice that Kara recognised. She looked up and saw a figure with lanky arms and legs.

"Hey Harley."

The teenager smiled. They pointed at the clock. "Is Miss Luthor going to be late?"

Kara shook her head. "No, we decided to meet a bit letter today." She chuckled. "You know that we told you about a hundred homes that you should call us Kara and Lena?"

They smiled and blushed ever so slightly. "I couldn't possibly do that Miss Danvers."

The reporter sighed. "I still don't know why."  
"Just want to be polite. You both are incredibly successful, it is a matter of pride."

Kara shrugged not wanting to argue over the standing facts once again. "Alright then. I'll believe you."

"What exactly do you believe?"

A familiar voice from behind Harley drew the aliens attention away from the teen.   
Kara got up to hug the brunette who smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Hello darling, how has your day been?"

The blonde squeezed her friends shoulders. "it's been great. I don't even have to do any work over the weekend."

"Lucky you then. I'm stuck preparing a presentation to get business partners to buy the product we've been working on."

Lena rolled her eyes and let go of the blonde. She straightened her posture and only now seemed to see Harley, who was still standing next to the chair, trying to give them privacy by looking away.

"Morning Harley, did you pass your exam?"

Their locks were falling into their face that seemed to have yet to catch up the grow spurt the waiter had had over the last summer.

"Ah, yes." Almost black eyes sparkled at the two grown woman. "I got an A, thank you for providing me with the documents. They helped a lot."

Lena shrugged. "No trouble, if you ever need more help with chemistry, or truly any other subject, just ask."

They nodded and then pointed at the menu. "Are you two ready to order?"

Kara looked to Lena who quickly read over the few options.

"Yes, I think we're ready, Yes Kara?"

The blonde nodded. Lena bit her lip. "I'll take the croissant and... I think fruit salad."

The blonde snorted. Why did Lena always had to bring salad into everything.

"I'll have the chocolate lava cake."

Lena have her a suspecious look. "Better add at least three donuts to the order."

Harley nodded and smiled politely. "I'll be right back."

"So, how many puppies did you pat on the way here?"

Kara blinked. Why did Lena always know when she had gotten to pat dogs? It was almost like the brunette had a radar for that.

"Three. One was really young and had that white padge right above his eye. He was soooooo cute."

Lena smiled at her, turning on her phone and opening up an app.

"What a coincidence that I just do happened to come across a very good girl myself."

She took the phone and slid it towards her friend. "Meet my new favourite soul in the whole wide world."

Kara found herself staring at golden retriever who looked like she was smiling, the tounge sticking out of her mouth. The eyes of the dog were radiating with happiness.

"Awwwwwwwww", the blonde cooned over the picture.  
"You should have stolen her."

Kara could swear that she had heard Lena whisper something that sounded a lot like: "Not like I didn't try that."

"Anyway, let's talk about the wedding."

Kara's smile fell a bit. Yes, that was why they were there.

Lena grabbed something from her purse. "I may have spent a little bit of time on Pinterest to do research."

On the overly pronounced "little bit" Kara could figure out that Lena had spent at least three hours on the website.

She dropped a tablet on the table and put in the passcode to get to an outlaid Formular.

Kara recognised something that looked like a timetable and dates plus the exact times added next up them.

Scrolling down there was an empty space which just read "Suggestions", then in the end, there was a check list to set marks.

Lena surely had planned everything out.

From the time to get to the florist to the specific baker she wanted to hire.

"I also have a meeting with a bridal shop. There are some designs for dresses that I really like."

She clicked on a link and opened up a small gallery of pictured, all of already existing wedding dresses. Some had ruffles while others were very simple.

There were designs with and without belts, shoulder free and so on. 

"All of them are beautiful."  
Lena bit her lip in a nervous manor. "I agree, but I want one that just represents me, you know? And I'm just not sure what design I want and what would also make James happy."

Kara rested her hand on the young woman's shoulder. "Maybe you should ask James what would look good? In the end it's your desicion, but from what I know you did get him away from the sintiment of 'I won't wear a tie', so you should probably talk."

She barely looked up when a smiling Harley brought them their food. "But no matter what you chose, you will be absolutely gorgeous."

Lena meet her eyes. "Are you sure?"

Kara nodded. "Absolutely. James would be a fool not to see that."

It didn't break Kara's heart at all to watch Lena leave after they had eaten to go talk to James, bubbling about how excited she was.

Nope, never.

The blonde stared at the leftover donut on her plate, debating on weather she wanted to eat it now or keep it for later.

"I can't believe you two are getting married! I'm so excited for you!"

The sudden voice made Kara jump.  
"Jesus Harley, don't scare me like that!"

The teen scratched their head. "Sorry Miss Danvers."

The blonde shook her head. "It alright. Anyway, what did you say before?"

"Just that I'm so happy that you two are getting married."

Thw reporter fiddled with her glasses, trying to find the right words. "Sorry to let you down, but Lena and I are not getting married."

Their face fell. "But I heard something about wedding planning and saw the engagement ring."

"Oh, she is getting married. To another friend."

Harley's face showed clear confusion. "So you aren't dating?"

"No." Kara tried not to sound too disappointed at the statement.

The teen sat down in the chair. "So she platonically calls you darling?"

"Yes."

"The kisses on the cheeks are also meant to be friendly?"

"Yes."

"Even the longing looks?"

Kara stared at them. "We aren't dating."

"Damn... You really should be. How did not know this?"

Kara made throwaway gesture. "Doesn't matter. Important is you know now."

Harley looked at Kara. "But you don't want her to marry that other person."

The blonde only nodded. There was no need to lie. "No."

"Then why don't you do something about it?"

"Because she's been with James for quite some time. Also Lena doesn't like me that way."

She looked up to find the young waiter laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"You tell me. I thought that you and Miss Luthor were dating for years. Trust me, I have my reasons for that."

"And what are those exactly?"

"Lovesick puppyeyes, secret stares, literally everything you do?"

Harley pointed at Kara's phone that had just popped up with the home screen after receiving a text message.

"The fact that both of you have photos of the two of you as your lockscreens? If I'm being honest, half the staff is waiting for you two to show up with a baby."

Kara stared at the teen with popping eyes.

"I'll just leave you to think through that."

And Kara did. In fact, she still did. How could Hayley unload all that information on her when she was doomed to fight evil guys?

That wasn't fair!

The alien was no staring at a building in it's zone and Kara managed to concentrate long enough to knock into it's side to make it fall over.

"Finally.", She heard Alex's relieved sigh. "Couldn't you have done that thirty minutes ago?"

Kara was busy holding the alien into the air, trying not to drop it on any people or buildings.

"You know what Alex? Today you aren't my favourite person."

"Ouch, just for that comment?"

Kara nodded, not that her sister could even see it. "Yes. Very mean."

"Well, I'm never your favourite person anyway, so that didn't hurt my feelings too bad."

Kara stopped to hover over the ocean.

"Who's my favourite person then?"

"Easy answer.", Brainy said. Lena answered the question before him.

"Your favourite person is very clearly Lena."


	5. Chapter 5

Going out for a drink had sounded like a good idea, and it probably would have been if the person that had asked Kara hadn't been Maggie Sawyer.

With any other person, it would have been a calm night with some jokes but it was a simple fact that with Maggie, Kara would always end up doing something incredibly stupid.

So getting out of the house after already having packed her suitcase for the "week of hell", as she had decided to call the following seven days spent at Eliza house, was a very much welcomed change of scenery.

The warning that Alex had sent saying "if you let her get too drink I ground you both" did nothing more than to make her chuckle.

In the bar, where the tables were crowded and both humans and aliens were in a comfortable chat with each other, Kara saw Maggie immediately. 

The tiny woman stuck out of the mass of people holding shot glasses. She was wearing her famous leather jacket and on her face there was a smirk that told Kara that the woman in front of her had already had at least two beer.

"Hey LD.", Maggie greeted her friend with a tip on an imaginary head.

"Glad you made it."

Kara grinned and took a glass of marsian rum that was already waiting for her on the counter.

The liquid burned her throat and left a cool feeling on her tounge.

Maggie watched her set the glass down with a glint in the slightly glassed over eyes.

"Oh, someone's ready to party."

Kara chuckled, the effects of the singular shot already taking place.  
"I sure am."

\---

Kara woke up with a hammering headache. She groaned.

Why did everything hurt?

Was it even possible for your liver to hurt? The blonde quivered. It definitely shouldn't be.

She tried to turn around but found that something was holding her back.

In her still half asleep demeaned she tried to put whatever it was away.

"Ouch"

Kara's eyes shot open. 

Who the fuck had just said that? The kryptonian needed a second to get used to the daylight that was shining in from a window that was distinctively the one in her bedroom.

So at least she knew that this was her Appartement.

The blonde blinked and looked at the person hoarding part of the blanket. 

The person stared back at her and in horror both woman gasped.

"Kara?"

"Sam?"

They kept on staring at each other, the shock obvious showing on both of their features.

Kara tried to think back to last night.

She and Maggie had decided to go out for drinks and met at the bar, they certainly had both done a lot of shots and then- it was black.

No memory to be found.

Both woman fell back on the bed. Kara would have laughed if the confusion hadn't fogged over her brain.

"Did we-?", She asked, squeezing her eyes shut.

From the other side of the bed came a muffled grunt, than the words "Yes."

Kara groaned. "How did I even find you?"

"I don't know. You and Maggie came up to me in a gay bar, and we were both pretty drunk."

A gay bar? But the two friends had started out in the alienbar. She tried to remember how they had gotten there, and indeed she suddenly could remember the words "I know a great club! We should go there.", Being slurred by Maggie.

"I can't remember everything.", The blonde stated, massaging the bridge of her nose.

Sam had put a pillow over her head. "Firstly: please stop screaming. Secondly: I think I remember most? You were very out of it but you seemed... Pretty sure about this."

Kara blushed. "Since I can't remember anything, please tell me it was at least good!"

The other woman laughed quietly, followed by a groan of regret.

"Certainly not bad." She put the pillow down beneath them and have her friend a wink. "Didn't know you had it in you."

The kryptonian furiously tried not to blush more but failed horrendously.

Sam sat up and looked at her. "As much fun as that was, we both know that this isn't going to be more than this. We can make jokes about it, but we both know that neither of us want to be in a relationship with each other."

"I agree 100 percent." And indeed she did.

"But I'm curious, from what I can remember, you seemed pretty desperate yesterday." Sam tilted her head. "Just for someone to be there, I don't know. It seemed like you were trying to forget someone."

The blonde bit her lip. "Sam, you know I trust you, but I don't want to talk about that right now."

The other woman nodded and layed a hand on her friends shoulder. "Sure. Just remember that I'm there if you ever want to talk."

"Sam?"

The brown haired woman nodded. "What?"

"Could we maybe... Not tell our friends about this? I don't want to make things awkward."

The CFO of L-Corp nodded. "Sure thing."

Sam got up and stretched without caring about that fact that she was very naked.

"Wanna get some food?"

Kara was avoiding eyecontact when the other woman added: "This is only going to be weird if we make it weird. So get your ass out of bed and get ready to get breakfast."

Apart from everything, Kara knew that Sam was right. So she got up and fetched her friend a shirt to wear.

"Here. I'm pretty sure yours stinks like alcohol."

She smiled and thanked Kara, taking of to get ready in the restroom.

The blonde was alone with her thoughts.

\---

Going out to eat breakfast with Sam, was both great and bad.

They had a lot in common and shared a similar sense of humour, but at the same game there was noticeable tension between them.

"Where is Ruby by the way?", Kara asked, curious as to how the single mother had gotten out of the house.

"Oh, Lena and James offered to babysit."

The blonde nodded, trying not to think about Lena and James with a child. That would come soon enough and Kara wanted to drag that out as soon as she could.

"To quote Lena 'You gotta get out and get laid! We're taking Ruby and you better get something!', she was pretty aggressive."

Sam chuckled. "It would be hilarious to tell her who I ended in bed with." Her eyes were glassed over. "I would pay to see that face."

If Kara's hands clenched into fists, she didn't let her friend notice and instead smiled.

"Yeah, don't tell her though!"

"Nah, wouldn't dream of it. She would try to send us on a date or something."

Both grimaced at the thought.

"Nothing against you, you know your away around a lady but you're not my usual type."

"Very much same.", Kara agreed.

They laughed. "How's Ruby doing by the way?"

Sam smiled at the thought of her daughter and Kara had to wonder how someone could live another person so much. So much that they would dedicate their whole life to that person.

Because Sam had definitely done that. Her daughter was above anyone else.

"She's doing very well. Top of her class, also a lot of new friends."

Her expression darkened. "I sometimes worry that she is growing up too fast. Maybe because of my job, or that it has been always just us."

Kara shook her head. "you are an amazing mother! You do everything you can. And just so you know, you two aren't alone. The superfriends are family and family has your back. Always."

Sam raised one eyebrow. "You know that name is incredibly silly?"

The kryptonian shrugged. "Winn made it up and it stuck."

Sam took a bite out of her sandwich. "How's the wedding planning coming along? Lena won't let me touch teh folders for that. Something about me already doing too much."

The blonde smiled. "it's going well. Lena is learning all about yeh subject."

"As usual.", Both of them commented.

"She's really doing a lot. I try to help as best as I can. James isn't that invested. I think he's just trying to please her with the whole 'white wedding' thing. It's sweet though."

"Maybe." Sam continued to chew on her donut but a thoughtful expression had taken over her features. "You know, I wonder if she's making the right choise."

Kara looked up in surprise. "What do you mean?"

The CFO shrugged and dusted of her plate. "It's probably stupid, but I always thought she would end up with someone else. James is great but I wonder if he's her one and only."

She took the cup of coffee she had ordered and took in the scent of caffeine that mixed with the smell of fresh bacon.

"It's stupid, as I said, but I'm not sure they age each others ride or die. Do I think they love each other? Yes. Do I believe that they age truly and madly in love with each other? Not really.  
They have a good relationship but it's so..."

When she couldn't find the word she looked at Kara who was looking into the distance.

" their relationship is bland."

Sam nodded. "Exactly. They can be happy, but by far not as happy as they could be with... Certain other people."

Kara was too consumed by her own thoughts that she completely missed the suggestion in Sam's voice.

"Yeah. You're probably right."

Kara got shaken out of her trance when the bell above the door gave of a sound and new costumers came in.

"Have you heard about the week right before the wedding?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, Lena asked me if I wanted to come. It's difficult because Ruby still technically has school at that time."

"So what are you gonna do?"

"Probably homeschooling for that week? I wanna be there."

The blonde noticed the smirk on Sam's face.  
"And why?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. Just want to cause a bit of trouble."


	6. Chapter 6

Getting to Midvale was... More difficult than originally had been intended.  
The friendgroup was made of people that were deeply chaotic, so no one should have been surprised and yet, here they were.

"Alright, since only some of us can deal with Kara's road trip playlist, Lena, Nia and Sam will drive in one car with here."

Alex pointed to Ruby who was standing beside them trying to not get too caught up in the yelling.

"You are driving with Maggie, Lois and me. I already spoke to your mother and she agreed."

"I can finally teach you that trick.", Maggie whispered to the girl whole Lois tried to look like she didn't regret agreeing to drive to Midvale instead of getting excited by Clark.

"The husband to be, Clark, Win, Brainy and J'onn go in one car. We aren't sure where to put Jonathan yet because in every car we should be worried for his future mental health."

Ruby threw her hands in the air. "I'm also still a child, why am I with the depressed agents?"

"Because on you the damage is already done and aunt Lena will pay for your future therapy.", Sam answered.

Ruby gave up and put her luggage down. She gave the two woman a deathstare. "My playlist.", The teen stated.

Maggie and Alex exchanged nervous glances.

"So, where are we putting my son?", Clark asked, holding onto the small child.

"Anywhere but with you and James.", Lois said. "Never with only you and him. Win, you're alright but that doesn't make up for those chaotics."

She turned to her assigned group.   
"Could he stay with us?"

Nia imidiatly started going going over the kid.

Lena gave Kara a questioning look. "He can't stay with Ruby. She is going through a my chemical romance phase." 

"Yeah, Alex and Maggie listen to hardrock most of the time, even though I know they also enjoy musicals.", Kara agreed. 

"My music is pretty chill. Mostly old Taylor Swift and Abba songs. My nephew will be fine with us."

Lois nodded and gave the child to Kara. "Could you two put him in the car please? I just want to go over some ground rule with Clark. He and James can be...."

She looked at the two woman. "Well, you know how."

The best friends nodded and left to find their car.  
Lois had come here in a blue Volkswagen. In one of the backseats was a baby seat ready for the toddler to be strapped in.

They nervously looked at each other. "So... How do we get him in there?", Lena asked.

"Didn't you help with Ruby? You should be like a pro at this."

The brunette scoffed. "I changed diapers but Ruby was a very opinionated child. I never even got near that seat."

The blonde frowned and got the boy underneath his armpits.  
"Okay, now I just try to put him in there?"

Lena gave her a thumbs up.

Even after trying her best, the small kryptonian had started waggeling his limbs. "He has superstrength."

Lena smiled at the two and then put her arms up front. "give him to me."

Kara critically looked at the CEO and then the kryptonian.

"He isn't in a good mood and he has powers."

Lena was still holding out her arms. "I'm serious, give him to me."

Kara shrugged and gave the brunette the baby.

Imidiatly the silent cries stopped and the boy started sucking on his fingers.

"How the fudge did you do that?" 

Lena grinned. "I maybe never got Ruby to get into the car seat, but for some reason babies seem to take my presence as an excuse to fall asleep."

The blonde stared at the young woman who was now rocking the toddler back and forth, while whispering into his ear.

"You're a good boy, aren't you.", She said, smiling at the blue eyes that every member of the El family seemed to have.

"Yes you are. And how adorable you are."

Kara took a deep breath and tried not to the lost in her imagination.

She silently pointed at the still open car door.

"Let's try now."

After they had actual managed to Jonathan into his seat, the two went back to the group.

"Did you manage okay?", Lois asked, giving them worried glances.

Kara nodded. "He didn't like it when I tried to put him in but Lena is like a baby whisperer. He imidiatly calmed down and was a pure angel."

She put her arms around Lena's shoulder. 

"If he's like that with you I gotta asked you two to babysit more often.", Lois said while slapping away her husband's hand. Clark had been sneakily trying to steal snacks out of the reporters purse.

"I told you to bring your own."

"But I'm hungry.", He pleaded while giving her a puppy dog look.

"That sounds more like a you problem.", Lois said while closing the zipper of her purse.

Each group left to get to their seperate cars. Lois took the drivers seat, Sam the seat next to hear while Nia, Lena and Kara were planted in the back.

The car wasn't small but it also wasn't super big, so Kara and Lena would basically cuddled up the whole way.

Just a few weeks ago that would not have been a problem, but the fact that ara was now very much aware of her feelings definitely changed things a bit.

Self consciously she cleared her throat.

"So, who wants to listen to some music?"


	7. Chapter 7

Lena's head was resting against Kara's shoulder.  
The blonde watched the brunette who was breathing calmly. 

Kara smiled. Only Lena could fall asleep on a car that was going 150 miles an hour with a baby in it.

Maybe apart from Nia.

Kara was trapped in between the two sleeping woman and she could only try not to move too much.

"Everything alright back there?", Lois asked, sunglasses sitting on the top of her nose.

"Yes."

"Since when does Luthor sleep? You always said that's like her biggest issue?", The reporter added with a glance on the mirror. 

"It used to be. It definitely still is." Kara shrugged. "But it's getting better." She smiled. "I remember when I used to drag her to a sleepover just to make sure she wouldn't spent the whole weekend awake."

Lois grinned, driving the car into a side street.  
"So she's getting better?"

"Definitely."

"I bet a lot of that is on you." The reporter smiled. "Not sure James would have the patience for that."

Sam chuckled next to the brown haired woman. "Oh definitely. Lena is hard headed and James does not have enough temper. Kara, you're doing humanity a favour."

The alien blushed and stated at Jonathan, who was peacefully drooling in his seat.

"Since our favourite Luthor is getting married, how's your dating life going?"

Sam grinned. "Still a single Pringle."

Lois shook her head. "How has no one taken you off the market yet? Seriously, you're pretty perfect."

The CFO send Kara a self assured smile. "Thanks. But the thing is, neither do I want, nor do I need a partner right now. Life is pretty great and I want to enjoy it as long as it lasts. If someone comes along that manages to sweep me off my feet, I won't say no but right now? No intention on having anything lore serious then hookups."

Lois lifted her eyes off the road. "Oh? Any details?"

Kara groaned in the backseat, not being particularly glad that Sam was about to blow her Cover.

"Why, Kent's not enough?"

"Oh, he's definitely good."

Kar flinched.

"-but after almost fifteen years together you try to look for some new, spicy ideas."

Showing of her best imitation of a tomato, the blonde was trying to ignore her friends.

She had not asked for this. Who in the world would want to know about their cousins sex Life?"

All the while Sam was seemingly having the time of her life. "oh, what does he?"

"Let's just say, the superspeed thing can be incredibly useful."

Sam grinned. "Does he go down-"

Kara shot up, not caring if she woke up Nia or Lena, lunging her arms around the neck rest of Sam's seat, covering her mouth.

"No.", She simply said.

"Why?", The muffled words reached Kara.

"Why? I am his COUSIN. I do not need to know that!"

Lois laughed. "Oh Kara, stop being prude. You surely have some experience since I hear all the boys at Catco are after you."  
With one hand she reached for Kara's hand patted it.

Kara was startled- startled enough that Sam managed to fighter herself free.

"Yeah, tell us about your sex adventures Kara."

The almost devilish grin from her friend made Kara wish she hadn't interrupted them.

Next to her Nia was suddenly wide awake, listening with an amused look on her face.

Lena leaned against Kara's shoulder, burying her nose in the soft fabric. The blonde could feel her best friend chuckling, the deep sound vibrating in her chest.

"I'm not gonna tell you anything."

Sam had a hard time keeping a straight face. "Oh I'm sure I have an idea." Kara was sure her other friends missed the wink the CFO gave her. The reporter regretted the drunken mistake more than before.

"Shut up.", She shushed the other woman silently.

Sam shrugged.

"How long have we been here?", Nia asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Maybe two hours.", Lois answered looking at the Navigation system. "Only three more hours to go."

The young woman groaned.   
Then she turned to Kara. "How much for you to tell Lois you gotta pee?"

Kara clicked her tounge while Lena have her an amused look.

"Didn't we both tell you to use the restroom before we got in the car?"

Nia nodded.

"And what did you say?"

"That I didn't have to?"

Kara nodded, crossing her arms while staring the younger woman down. "You made the mistake, you annoy Lois. Those are the rules."

Nia looked at Lena for support but the brunette was on Kara's side.

"She's right honey. We told you multiple times."

The CEO raised an eyebrow. "Did you pack hoodies by the way?"

Both woman had tried to help Nia packing. The young journalist was famous for forgetting even the most basic things and since they knew that the superhero got cold very easily, they had continuesly reminded her to pack something warm.

Nia's face scrunched up. "Yes?"

"That's sounds more like a question than a definitive answer.", Kara stated while trying to read the girls' facial expression.

"I'm not sure, okay?"

The two older woman groaned. "Luckily I packed some extra, just in case this happened.", Lena said while the blonde shook her head with disappointment.

"I did the same. Nia, you have to start making lists."

The young reporter rolled her eyes at them. "Sure mom's."

Lena chuckled. "Behave yourself young lady ", she said, agreeing to play the reporters game.

"Yes, listen to your mother!"

At Lena's surprised face she shrugged. "Just playing the game."

The Luthor grinned. "She's right. Otherwise you'll be sharing a room with Ruby!"

Nia grimassed. "No! Please no!"

Sam turned around. "What did you just say?"

Scared the reporter looked at the older women for help but they were too busy finding the whole situation hilarious.

"Your kid is fantastic. She's really great, but-"

Sam looked at her questiongly. "But?"

"She's scary." 

"Nia's scared of a thirteen year old.", Lena snickered.

To everyone's surprise Sam agreed with Nia. "Yeah. She's amazing and I'm proud of her, but since she started being emo she's been kind of terrifying me."

Kara chuckled. "Guess you shouldn't have let her spend that much time with Maggie and Alex."

The CFO shook her head. "Not their fault. I know, I was surprised too."

Nia narrowed her eyebrows. "Than who-"

"Lena. It's Lena's fault."

Kara turned to her best friend. "What does she mean?"

The CEO bit her lip. "I'll kick you for that late.", She said to Sam. 

The brunette looked at Kara. "She may have seen pictures of me in highschool."

And what was so special about them that she now is a goth?"

Sam squealed with excitement.

"I may, just maybe, have been a goth for a few years."

"YEARS?", Nia shouted at the same time that Kara yelled "GOTH?"

Lena gave Sam a deathstare while Lois tried to concentrate on the road.

"I'll kill you."

The CFO smiled. "Oh you'll thank me for all of this sooner or later."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think:)  
> Ciao


	8. Chapter 8

It's been said that coming home is the best feeling in the world. That suddenly all the worries that have been carried around for maybe hours, maybe days, maybe years can be forgotten.

That home is the one silver lining in an ocean made of confusion.

A red string of fate so to speak.

Kara had never really understood what that meant. On Krypton the concept of home had been different than the one on earth. On Krypton, your home was you family, in Kara's case, the house of El.

Than she came to earth and her home had been destroyed.

And suddenly she was supposed to be part of a new family, a new home.

But how could this place ever be her home when her home had gone, passed on to Rao the sun god that in silent hours, in the minutes she needed fate and love, she still whispered to.

She didn't really pray anymore, the holy verses losing its meaning the second the kryptonian culture had ceased to exist and the alien had started to question wether Rao was even true, and if he was, how he could let such a terrible thing happen.

But over time she got used to it. The language that so heavily dragged all vowles and felt so terrible soft on her tounge.

None of the hard vocals and soft, high thrills that the kryptonian language was famous for.

But she learned English, because her cousin could barely speak two sentences in kryptonian without overheating his brain.

She learned how to dress according to earthly standards and how to fit in, which had taken it's toll on her mental health.

Kara had been dealing with anxiety for forever and appearently, after earthly standards she was, what would be called autistic.

The word had made her frown.

She had not understood it, but soon had to learn what it meant the hard way.

For the other students it mean "retarded" or simply "different".

To be fair, they had been fourteen and the American education system had failed them all miserably, but it made Kara question if she would ever belong somewhere.

She didn't understand earthly costumes, the way she spoke was monotone in the beginning, expressions or sayings did not make sense to her and trying to read facial features was something she simple couldn't do.

Kara had been born into a culture where sience came first, and love second.

On Krypton things were calculated and had to go after plan. It was easy because your way got chosen for you before you were even born.

Earth was different. Love was such an important thing and hugging someone was supposed to make you feel good.

So Kara learned. The superstrength wasn't very helpful but after months of training, she managed to give Eliza a hug without squeezing too tightly.

She read books and watched movies to try to understand emotions a bit better. She learned how to read and understand them.

But even after no one could question the seemingly all American girl next door, Kara did not fit in.

It's weird how she had started to forget the person she had been.

Kara Zor-El had been different from Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was bright, bubbly, girly and a bit clumsy. 

Kara Zor-El had taken after her father. A smart man with short hair and the best ideas.

Kara Zor-El wasn't broken but holding onto faith that maybe one day things would get better.

Kara Zor-El had had short hair herself and wanted to be just like her dad.  
Kara Danvers had fit in.

So when the blonde arrived with her friends in Midvale in a car that was driven by her cousins wife, for the first time in over ten years she started to question if this was her home.

Midvale had kind of become that. Midvale and her Appartement in National City. Alex's Appartement, the DEO, even Lena's penthouse.

The blonde frowned while her friends gawked at the farm animals Eliza was still keeping.

She had never changed her definition of home. It still wasn't a place, it still was the person.

Midvale was Eliza, a place to seek comfort, live and advice.

Alex was love, sisterhood and teasing words.

The DEO was hope and the deed to do good.

And Lena? Lena was a place to exist and to love.

Even after telling the brunette that she was Supergirl, very little had changed. It was different then with her other friends. Lena didn't expect her to do anything. After a hard day she would never expect Kara to just get through it because she was Supergirl.

Lena would hug Kara and hold her till it felt like maybe the world wasn't a hell hole.

It was easy calling Lena home, because she was.

And Kara hated the thought that it wasn't fair to claim that word in her regard anymore.

Lena would be James's new happy place and Lena would find a home in James.

They for sure used other words, but Kara still struggled to understand the difference between the words 'love' and 'home'.

It felt weird to know that the woman smiling at the bickerings between Sam and Lois wouldn't be her future.

The blonde sighed and tried to put on a face that wasn't dealing with an identity crisis.

Getting out of the car, Lois was still wearing her sun glasses. "Can you please get Jonathan? I want to check up on the disaster guys."

Kara nodded and went to get the little boy out of his car seat.

Rocking him gently, he opened his eyes to state at her. "Hey sleepyhead."

His hair was dark and curly, just like Clark's. "How did you sleep? I bet well. Your Mommy is a very good driver."

The boy cuddled up to her and started sucking on his thumb. "You wanna go in?"

She kept onto the child while catching up the group that was already being greeted by Eliza.

At the moment the older woman was hugging Nia, who was clearly trying to get plus points for late night cookies.

"I swear, you get prettier every time!", The scientist said to the young reporter, then letting her go, while Nia tried to sooth out the redness on her skin, caused by squeezed cheeks.

"Oh Kara!" Eliza had spotted her and motioned to her daughter to come closer. "And who do we have here?"

The blonde smiled brightly at the boy. "Aren't you a handsome young man? You look just like your father!"

She paused, stroking his locks. "Let's hope you've got your mother's intelligence."

"Hey! I can hear you!", Clark tried to defend himself. He walked up to Kara. "Hey Cousin."

He smiled nervously and pointed at his kid. Kara understood and gave him the child.

The older kryptonian started walking back to Lois with an elegance he usually didn't posses. He was clearly trying not to disturb Jon.

"Gosh they are cute.", Eliza whispered while looking at the small family.

"When are you and Alex going to bring kids home?"

Kara rolled her eyes. Eliza had been "hinting" at wanting to be a grandmother.

"One day. Not now."

"Well, you better get to it. I won't stay young and beautiful forever!"

The kryptonian snorted. "Not if you keep refusing to wear sunscreen."

Eliza playfully hit her on the shoulder. "Is that how you talk to your mother?"

Kara chuckled. "Just looking out for you."

The older woman shook her head. Looking at the group she put her hands together. "Okay, I'm guessing the drive was pretty long."

"You have no idea.", Nia groaned.

"I learned how to kill someone with a pen.", Ruby said. 

"You WHAT?", Sam asked, but her daughter was already hiding behind Alex and Maggie. 

Eliza massaged the bridge of her nose. "Okay, grab your luggage and I'll show you your rooms. After I have baked some pie."

"Apple pie?", Her oldest daughter curiously asked.

Eliza nodded.

Alex looked at Kara. "Share?"

"Share.", The blonde answered.

A second later the gone had vanished from sight, trying to reach the kitchen before everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be a trans Kara story.  
> But I plan to make her more butch.  
> Why? BC I want to.  
> I hope you enjoy the development of the story.  
> This was more of an "Hey, why is Kara the way she is" chapter BC why the hell not.


	9. Chapter 9

Kara eventually was standing before hers and Alex's childhood room. The paint with that the two had painted the door has started to peel off. She drew her fingers along the blotchy lines that used to say "Alex and Kara- if you're not us, GET OUT!'. Alex had had the idea when she was Fifteen and felt Emo (a excessive my chemical romance phase which Kara got draged into.)

Behind the blonde Lena was hurrying up the stairs. "Where are you?"

"Here." The brunette came up behind her. "Hey.", The brunette said. "You didn't wait for Eliza to finish, we're in a room together."

The alien warily looked at her friend. Why would they sleep in a room? Her mother loved James and Lena, or as Kara had secretly start to call it 'Lame' (which didn't speak about either side of the couple but perfectly expressed just how much Kara did not like the two of them together).

"Yeah, you're Mom doesn't sleep the actual couples sleep together. I think she said 'I love y'all so much, but nobody's boning in this house.', I think Alex is still crying."

Kara had turned red. Of course Eliza would say something like that. Why had she ever doubted it? Was it still an option to just fly back to National City and leave the Superfriends to their fate of cake, farmlife and sarcastic comments?

"Alex more the less pushed me here, I don't think she wants any one else to see your old room.", The young woman curiously looked at the door. "I wonder why?", Lena whispered.

Kara nodded. "Okay."

She opened the door and took the bag Lena was holding out of the brunette's hand. "Welcome to the Danvers sisters Mansion. Where dreams and dirt come to die."

Behind the door was room that was parted into two sides.  
One was painted a dark blue, and movie/band posters were glued onto the wall. Kara smiled at the memories of "Terminator", "Die hard" and definitily "Jennifer's body". Alex had been obsessed with those. Kara only ever managed to make it through the last one.

The redhead had been a... Stubborn teenager. Trying to smoke weed behind the school and being as rebellious as possible without actually falling behind in school.   
She would have movie nights with her friends, where Kara would hide out in the tree house, staring at the stars, left to search for the tiniest point that looked familiar to home.

"You two, were EXTREMELY different. Wow." Lena laughed, taking in the two opposites.

"Did you really have Taylor Swift merch?", She wondered while pointing at the obvious "red" Poster that was hung over her old bed.

"Yes. And I still buy the CD's AND I've got multiple shirts and hoodies."

Lena grinned, obviously amused. "Seriously?"  
"What? She's great!"

The brunette shrugged. "If you say so."

"Have you ever actually listened to one of her songs?", Kara asked while folding her arms across her chest.

At the sight of Lena biting her lip, obviously trying to avoid to answer she stared as though she was a goldfish in a bowl.

"SERIOUSLY? How are you my best friend if you never listened to 'all too well?"

The Luthor was obviously trying not to laugh. "I don't know, maybe because I was consistently almost getting killed and I needed a knight in shining armour?"

Kara stared at her friend, arms still flexing over her chest. "You're on thin eyes there, Luthor."

The young woman gave her an innocent smile. "And if I know you, you'll sweep me of my feet before that happens and fly me to safety"

Kara frowned at Lena, not answering instead putting some of their luggage on the ground.  
The brunette was still beaming, aware of the fact that Kara was just having fun.

"All part time hero's down here! There is CAKE!" Alex yelled from downstairs.

Kara looked up "I'll just put all this-", she motioned at the open suitcase's in front of her. "-away. I'll be down in a minute."

Lena walked past her and last minute decides to bend down and press a kiss against Kara's cheek.

"You're my hero, you know that?"

The blonde tried to hide here blushing cheeks by simply ignoring everything but the suitcase. "You're just to lazy to unpack."

Lena next to her grinned. "Maybe, but that doesn't change the fact, Lancelot."

\-----  
"-okay, this is the best cake ever.", James said while chewing on the sweet heaven that was Eliza's baked goods.

"Told you guys that this is the best thing ever.", Alex muttered through a mouth filled with cake.

Kara waited at the door, looking the table up and down, searching for a free seat.  
There were two, one next to Eliza, which Kara knew was symbolic for the older blonde. She always left a seat for Jeremiah.

And once right next to the bride to be.  
Lena was laughing with the Superfriends and once again, the alien was glad that Lena felt comfortable enough around them to laugh like that.

She walked into the room, catching Lena's eyes within a second. "Hey.", The brunette greeted her. "Did you manage to unpack everything?"

Kara tilted her head. "It's in the works." She grinned. "If SOMEONE hadn't decided to take half the closet with her, it would be finished by now."

The young Luthor have her puppy dog eyes. "Nope, not working Lena! I told you to only take what's desperately needed. And you still took at least five jackets which I know you probably won't use!"

"I will totally use them!"

"That's what you said at Disney land and somehow you still ended up with my pullover."

Lena pouted. "And?"  
Kara sat down, giving her friend an unconvinced eyebrow raise. "You still have it!"

"No, I don't!"

The lie was blatantly obvious and Kara found it to be amusing.  
"You do! Just like my NC university sweatshirt and somehow my Hufflepuff earmuffs, which I would like to have back at come point."

Under the stare of the blonde, Lena broke down. "But they are comfortable!"

"Yes, that's why I bought them."

"I like them!"

"That's really not a valid excuse!"

"You have other clothes?"

"YOU PROBABLY HAVE HALF OF MY CLOSET AT YOUR PLACE!"

The two woman were staring at each other, having an unspoken contest of 'who blinks first', while their friends curiously followed the interaction.

In the end, Lena had to give in. "Okay, fine."

Kara relaxed against the chair and pulled the plate closer to her, grabbing a fork.

"So I'll get my stuff back?"

Lena seemed to think about it for a second before answering "No, I look better in them anyway."

Kara shook her head while their friends chuckled.  
Silently, she agreed with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (if you haven't, listen to Taylor Swift. Amazing music and lyrics, you won't regret it)


End file.
